Long Live
by littlelizabeth
Summary: "Remember this moment," Susan whispered to Caspian as they held hands while the Narnians cheered for their kings and queens. He smiled down at her, "Forever."
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: i do not own narnia or any of its characters and plot. This version, however, is mine._**

Chapter One:

Susan's POV:

"_Stay, Susan; If not for you, for me. You may not need us anymore, but we still need you without a doubt. "His hand reached out to me, offering me to take it._

_My mind was spinning. What should I do? I reminded myself that I had no other choice but to leave, but my heart longed to stay. I tried reaching for his hand before I withdrew. Tears filled my eyes as I shook my head. "I-I can't stay, Caspian. You know that better than anyone." My voice cracked. It tore me apart just to tell him the painful truth, but it killed me to see his face being consumed by sadness._

"_I wish you farewell then." He said; and with that, he turned and began to walk away._

_It was as if my body had its own mind, because I suddenly took a step towards him. "Caspian…" I whispered. Almost immediantly, he stopped. "Please d-don't lea-" I didn't finish. How could I be so selfish? Here I am about to leave him because of a reason we cannot change and I'm asking him to stay? I didn't expect him to, because I, under any circumstances, cannot do the same for him. _

_It wouldn't matter in the end, anyway. We'd still end up apart. We cannot change Aslan's orders, even if we disagree. We just have to let go, and do our best to move on._

_Caspian began to walk again, and pretty soon he was out of my reach. Finally, he was out of my sight. My eyes were bawling. "Goodbye, my king."_

* * *

><p>Peter's POV:<p>

"Peter! Peter Pevensie!" I heard someone call my name.

Unwillingly, I opened my eyes and looked up at Mrs. Lenner, still drowsy. "Would you like to have a whole letter about your behavior to Mr. Crawd when he gets back, Mr. Pevensie?" she asked me sarcasticly. I yawned, "No, Mrs. Lenner. Carry on with your quite interesting lesson."

I earned myself a few snickers and quiet giggles from some of the people around me. Mrs. Lenner's glare warned me not to push her off the line or else; but before she could send me away, the final bell rang, signaling the time to go home. Without hesitation, I grabbed my book bag and bolted out of the room, Mrs. Lenner screaming my name.

Relief washed over me as I walked out to be the others in the lobby. I didn't want to serve more time with Mr. Crawd. I didn't want to add anymore problems along with the ones Susan, Lucy, Ed and I are going through. This was probably enough..

* * *

><p>"<em>Edmund? Where's Lucy and Su?" I asked him. "Mum and Dad will be here any minute."<em>

_Ed looked at his wristwatch that I had given to him on his birthday last month. "They told us to meet them in front of the school around 3. Mum and Dad should be here-" He was cut off._

_"Peter!" Lucy called out to me as she rushed over carrying her violin case, Susan right behind her. Once they got to where we stood, I offered to carry the violin seeing that it've been a burden to carry along with her book bag. _

_Thankful, she handed me the instrument carefully. _

_"Take care of it, Peter. I just got that from Madam Coir today. I want it in the best condition when Mum teaches me at home." She grinned and I gladly returned the smile back to her._

_"Peter!" I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw Dad in the car with Mum, who waved us over. We quickly grabbed our things and started to rush over. "Mum! I have my vio-" Lucy was cut off by a loud crash and the sound of our car's security alarm. _

_Dad's car was hit from the back by another car. Hard._

_"Mum!" Susan dropped her things and ran towards the damaged car, who had smoke coming from the hood. Lucy ran after her, but were both stopped by the school's officers who happened to be nearby._

_My eyes widened. I couldn't move. Susan was violently trashing around, trying to pry loose from the man's secure grip. Lucy cried and screamed in agony. For the first time in my life, I was unsure of what to do. What just happened? Everything was fine a moment ago._

_Ed tugged on my shoulders, bringing me back to reality. I looked at him, my eyes filled with horror and confusion. I found worry and anger in his eyes. Then, he ran and tried to free Susan and Lu. Without thinking, I ran straight for the car. _

_"Mum! Dad!" I shouted..._

* * *

><p>Tears that I hide for the past two weeks since the incident started to find its way back into my eyes. I couldn't recall the memories without the pain and anger rushing back into my senses, though they never left me.<p>

I had learned to control my feelings until I was alone in my room, where I took liberty to release my tears silently to myself. Condolences were aimed toward us. I knew they sent their sympathies our way in hopes of consoling us but in reality, it only made it worse.

It reminded us that we were now alone in this world.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Narnia in any way…though the plot of this story is mine._**

**_[also, i won't be uploading anytime soon. recently, i've been busy because of gradution trips and finals. -_- *sigh* thank you for those who put my story into alert or favorite. i love seeing the emails ^-^ i haven't written any moments of Suspian yet.. but it's coming..]_**

~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~ . . ~

Chapter Two:

Susan's POV:

It was a hot and humid Sunday morning, a rare sight for the spring season. My siblings and I took advantage of it and headed out for a picnik at the park we used to do to as kids. I picked out a white summer dress decorated with tan flowers, knowing that it would be a while before I wore it again. Lucy wore a dress similar to mine, though it was green in color.

Peter wore cargo pants along with a white shirt, while Ed wore dark pants and a blue polo with sleeves up to his elbow. I shook my head when I saw what they wore. "What?" Edmund asked me. I laughed lightly, "If any of the both of you faints, don't say I didn't say I warn you so." Mocking my laughter, Peter led us out the door.

The park we headed for wasn't a public one. It was a park Mum and Dad occasionally brought us to whenever they weren't at work. It was peaceful and the scenery where the land meets the water was breathtaking.

"Susan, look!" Lucy pulled me over, "It's the tree we used to climb!" I smiled, remembering each and every memory we had made here in the past. Lucy had let go of my hand and was desperately trying to climb the old tree, but was obviously failing. She finally gave up and rubbed her palms together, "I thought that since I am older, I could climb this thing!" Peter laughed and Ed just shook his head. I smiled and took both her hand.

"Let's look around, shall we?" Lucy smiled and pulled me along.

"I don't remember this place being so huge!" Edmund said, panting. "Neither did I," Peter sat down on one of the roots of an old tree. "Let's stop here." Lucy said, joining him.

We took a break under the shade of the large tree for a while, until it occured to me that we had no idea where we were. "I've never seen this part of the park before." Peter said as he got up and walked along. "Peter, I don't think we should keep going forward. We came the other way." I said, pointed to where we came from. "Exactly where, Susan?" He asked me.

I looked back. The path that we emerged from was gone.

"But…I could've sworn it was there…" I said with disbelief. Pete snickered and continued forward until he came to a stop. "What's the matter?" Edmund asked him. "A rock formation blocks the trail from here. We can't go any furthur."

Ed felt arounc the rock, looking for any curved place indicating that it ends at some point. "How about we try to go around this?" he suggested, which was what we did. After a while of walking, Lucy spoke. "Ed, I don't think there's a way for us to go around." Peter nodded, "Lucy's right. We should head back soon." Edmund stopped and sighed. "Agreed. I don't think this rock stops anywhere!"

I smiled. "Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand. I started walking, remembering where we came in. "Susan? Do you know where we're heading to?" Lucy asked after a while of walking. I turned to look at her, "We came in this way." She looked up at the sky. "We better hurry. It's getting quite dark." I looked up as well, realizing she was right. I started walking a bit quicker. "I don't suppose you have your torch with you, do you Ed?" I asked him, quickening my pace. He frowned, "I didn't think we needed it." I sighed and continued along.

We walked for a while, growing cautious to the darkening sky before realizing that we ended up where we started: the rock.

"I don't understand." Confused, I looked around to see how we got here but it was too dark. I felt Peter place a hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps it's a good idea to camp for the night?" I nodded and sat down next to Lucy, who claimed her feet to be tired. Peter tore the end of his shirt and grabbed a nearby stick and tied it in the end. He turned to Ed and asked for matches. He searched for ones in his pockets before handing him a box. "You had matches on you and never told me?" I asked him, shaking my head.

He smirked. "You asked for my torch, not for matches." Peter lit the stick on fire and stuck it in the middle of where we were settled in. Edmund got up and began breaking the branches of the nearby trees around us. "Careful, Edmund!" Lucy warned him, "they'll get mad at you." He shook his head. "I'm positive that won't happen. It's only in Narnia, Lu." He said as he continued breaking the branches.

_Narnia_, I thought. Sadness consumed me and my eyes fell to the cold dark ground. Lucy noticed and wrapped her arms around me. "Are you alright, Susan?"

With a forced smile, I replied, "Just a bit chilly. But I'm fine." I could tell I wasn't reassuring enough, but she knew that I wished to be left alone. She withdrew her arms and gave me an understanding smile.

After a number of broken branches, Ed and Peter ripped a generous amount of their shirts and deposited them in the campfire they made. Lucy and I shook our heads in unision. "Wasted perfectly good clothing." she whispered making Peter chuckle. Edmund lit the branches and our temporary light source for the night began to glow. We circled the campfire and laid down, our heads near each other.

I pushed some of the twigs and leaves aside so my head would at least feel a bit comfortable. Lucy did the same to Peter and Edmund. I smiled at my loving sister, who returned the smile back at me. I lay my head down again.

"'Night everyone."

"Goodnight."

And with that, we slept our seperate dreams.


End file.
